cartooncartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
My Gym Partner's A Monkey
My Gym Partner's a Monkey is an American animated television series that was created by Tim Cahill and Julie McNally Cahill and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. It premiered on Cartoon Network on December 26, 2005. The story revolves around Adam Lyon, a human who, after a clerical error listed his surname as "Lion," is forced to transfer to Charles Darwin Middle School, a school for local anthropomorphic zoo animals, where he is partnered with Jake Spidermonkey in gym, and quickly becomes best friends with him. The series aired 96 episodes, a special, and a feature film during its run. The series ended its 4-season run on November 27, 2008. On April 27, 2012, this series returned to Cartoon Network to show reruns on the revived block, Cartoon Planet. Two DVD volumes have been released in 2007 and 2008. My Gym Partner's a Monkey was a ratings success for Cartoon Network, gaining millions of viewers. The series was met with generally positive reviews from critics. It was nominated for four Annie Awardsand won an Emmy Award. Summary Adam Lyon is transferred to a middle school established for anthropomorphiczoo animals due to a spelling error making his surname "Lion". There, he is befriended by a mischievous, eccentricspider monkey named Jake, hence the title of the series, along with a sassy toucannamed Lupe, a giraffe named Ingrid, who is infatuated with Adam, the intelligent, wise gorilla Windsor, and Slips the easygoing python. In spite of his usual kindness and fondness for his friends, Adam despises being banished to Charles Darwin Middle School because of something beyond his control and longs for his previous human middle school. Usually, the episodes are focused on Adam's experiences at Charles Darwin Middle School due to his inability to fit in with his anthropomorphic schoolmates, the challenges that he must face (such as the presumed stupidity of his peers, being schooled in subjects of use only to animals, the introductions of new students of odd, dangerous, or fictional species to the school or the misadventures that Adam stumbles into with them, or the common effects of adolescence as they are experienced by zoo animals). Episodes Season 1 (2005–06) Season 2 (2006–07) Season 3 (2007) Season 4 (2007–08) Shorts (2006–08) Film (2007) Special (2008) Characters Main * Adam M. Lyon (voiced by Nika Futterman) * Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey (voiced byTom Kenny) * Windsor T. Gorilla (voiced by Rick Gomez) * Slips Python (voiced by Rick Gomez) * Guadalupe "Lupe" Toucan (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Ingrid Giraffe (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Principal Poncherello Pegone Pixiefrog (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Mrs. Geraldine Sharon Warthog (voiced by Grey DeLisle) Recurring * Nurse Jacqueline Gazelle (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Virgil "Bull" Sharkowski (voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Henry Armadillo (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Coach Tiffany Gills (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray) * Miss Chameleon (voiced by Nika Futterman) * Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill (Maurice LaMarche) * Mrs. Eugenia Tusk (Cree Summer) * Mr. Maurice Mandrill (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Kerry Anderson (voiced by Cree Summer) Minor * hineas Porpoise (voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Margaret Rhino (voiced by Nika Futterman) * LaTanya Hippo (voiced by Cree Summer) * Joanie Ox (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * James Ant (voiced by Rick Gomez) * Dickie Sugarjumper (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Endugu Elephant (voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Superintendent Wolverine (voiced by Chris Edgerly) * Vice Coach Horace Ferret (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Mr. Blowhole (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Mr. Cheetah (voiced by John DiMaggio) * Euripides Sharkowski (voiced by Phil LaMarr) Broadcast history The series began its regular run with a three-episode premiere on Cartoon Network's "Fridays" block on February 24, 2006.1 The My Gym Partner's a Monkey-basedtelevision film The Big Field Trip aired on January 14, 2007, as part of season 3.2 A special episode, "That Darn Platypus", aired on Cartoon Network on May 18, 2007,3 as part of Cartoon Network Invaded, a mini-series that aired 5 specials of different series from May 4 to May 28, 2007.4 The series ended its 4 season-run on November 27, 2008, with the episode "A Thanksgiving Carol".3 Reruns of the series are shown on the revived block Cartoon Planet since April 27, 2012.5 In Latin America the series currently airs on Tooncast since 2013. In Ukraine, the series aired on Novyi Kanal. The show runs in India on channel Cartoon Network by the name "Samsher Sikander Chuddie Buddie".6